


Angel

by bookwars



Category: Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Theatre, BAMF Anxietty, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Anxiety, or Angel, has feelings for Roman.Roman is his best friend. Will he ever admit his feelings for his friend?





	Angel

Anxiety, or Angel as he was more commonly known, was exhausted. It was tech week of the show he was currently working on as an ASM, _Into The Woods_. They had been rehearsing for three hours, and just reached _Agony_. Anytime one of the actors made a remark about how tired they were, he had to bit back a comment and remind them that the crew had been there an extra hour on top of that. _Oh the joys of tech week_ he thought as they stopped for what seemed like the 5th time during song , to fix a light out of cue. 

It wasn't all bad though; his best friend and crush, Roman, was in the show. He played the role of the Prince, which Angel thought was perfect. He was confident, had a great voice along with a little magic about him. They were a few things that he loved about the man.

" _You're doing it  again._ " A voice said shocking him out of a daydream. Angel turned to see that it was the other ASM, Thomas. Thomas was friends to both, and they often joked that if Roman and Angel had a baby, it would be Thomas. He also knew about Angel's crush on Roman, but decided against saying anything. The man with a known crush was about to say something when the Stage Manager called them both over the headset, to tell them the cue was fixed. 

* * *

 As Angel and Thomas walked out of the theater, Angel looked around for Roman. He  didn't see  the man, which made him sad for he liked talking to him after rehearsal. Yes, he could just text him. However, he loved the way his eyes sparkled as he described what went right today in rehearsal. Sadly, this had only happened a few times during the entire run. Angel and Thomas parted ways with Thomas getting into his car, while Angel had a little further to walk. As Thomas drove away, a cry nearly broke Angel.

" _HELP_ ". He started to run toward the voice that sounded like Roman. He rounded the corner to see a man dressed in black standing over his best friend.

" _Please, don't hurt me_ " he pleaded as the man pulled out a knife. Seeing the knife sent Angel into overprotective-stupid mode; it was the only way to explain what he did next. He lunged  at the would be mugger, tackling him to the ground, grabbed the knife, and threw it far away from anyone involved. He also punched the man as well. Once he was sure the man wasn't getting up, not turning his back on the man in case he had another weapon, walked over to Roman.  

" _Are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay_ " Angel asked, as he frantically patted down his friend. 

" _Yes, Angel. I am okay. Thank you for saving me; are you okay?_ " 

" _No problem, it's my job after-all. It's in the job title : an ASM must always save a prince_ ". This caused Roman to laugh , making the other grin. It was short however as the pain started to creep through Angel. He planned on ignoring it but Roman must have seem grimaced for his face turned worried.

" _Dude, I am taking you to the ER._ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Do you not see your hand?_ "   
  
 _"What's wrong wi-,OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA. That is bad_." The hand was cut up due to Angel grabbing the blade, and the mugger try to stab him with it. Speaking of the mugger, he had gotten up and ran away. Angel would have chased after him but , was too tried at the moment to move.Roman helped him to his car, and even promised to be checked out as well. Most of the car ride, it was quiet, though Angel couldn't help but notice that Roman looked at him more than the road.

"Something on your mind?"

Roman didn't say anything at first; what did

"I like you more than a friend"

Angel's heart did a happy dance as he heard that news. He gave Roman a kiss that would be the first of many. 

_"I take it you like me back"_

_"Yes, for a long time"_

_"Good, otherwise this would be very award since you're my emergency contact._ " Roman said, as they pulled into the ER's parking lot.

" _You're mine as well_ " 

They walked hand to non-bloodied hand inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea come to me in a dream, though it involved different characters. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
